Again
by Josephine
Summary: Ava Runs, Liz Follows
1. Lost

Title: Again  
Author: Josephine (tobyjo44@hotmail.com)  
Summary: Ava runs, and Liz follows.  
Disclaimer: Heh, heh. Yeah RIGHT!!! The excepts are from the song "I Don't   
Know You Anymore" by Savage Garden on their Affirmation CD. Go buy it. You   
know you want to.  
Rating: G or PG, I don't really care.  
Pairing: None really- unless you want to read into this what isn't there.  
Feedback: I absolutely LOVE the stuff... come one, it's Valentine's day- send some love to me!!  
Distribution: If you want it, email me and I will say YES!!! I just like to see the URL.  
  
Part One: Lost  
  
And what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
-  
A cold wind blew across the abandoned northbound highway out of Roswell, New   
Mexico. The lone figure it brushed, shrugged her shoulders closer to her   
ears, and hugged her bare arms around her stomach.  
  
She wore a gray sleeveless sweater, a black leather miniskirt and ripped   
fishnet stockings. Her combat boots were shuffled, and the only baggage she   
held was a large purse. Stuffed inside was a notebook, three Bic pens, a   
pair of blue scissors, a shawl forced on her by her former hostess, and a   
faded dandelion some one had given her once.  
  
She had pink and black hair and six piercings. Passersby assumed that   
because of her appearance she wasn't safe to give a ride- when in face, one   
would probably have to look no further to find the sweetest, most   
trustworthy hitchhiker in the nation.  
  
The wind blew back across the asphalt, tugging the droplets of moisture from   
her eyes and off into the air where they were quickly forgotten. She   
shivered, and sat down ungracefully on the blacktop. She gathered the shawl   
around her shoulders. She was trying to block out the wind- and the   
memories.  
  
She didn't even know why she was running. She had nothing to run away from   
(except the threat of Rath and Lonnie who would be irate at the notion that   
she would even lift a finger against them) and nothing to run to (her reason   
for existing had died with Zan in the street). The only thing she knew for   
sure was that the only person on this earth who she had ever loved was gone,   
and the only person who had ever been kind to her, she had left behind in   
Roswell.  
  
She sniffed, and used the corner of the shawl to wipe her face of tears and   
breather in the scent of the woven fabric. It smelled of the Crashdown-   
Alien Blasts, Asteroid Pie, and Will Smith Burgers. It smelled of warmth,   
and love and most importantly, of Liz Parker. The subtle and haunting mix   
of earth and flowers soothed her mind and dried her tears. A sisterly kind of smell. If only she'd had a sister...  
  
The sun was setting low over the horizon when she closed her eyes and gave   
in to sleep- wrapped in the shawl.  
-  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
I see your face  
I see your face  
- 


	2. Found

Part Two: Found  
  
And what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
-  
A cold wind blew across the abandoned northbound highway out of Roswell, New   
Mexico. It howled through the cracks in the red Jetta, and through the   
windows that never really closed.  
  
The lone figure in the drivers seat wore a sea green top and blue jeans.   
She was warm in her linen jacket and Sketchers. On the seat next to her was   
a jean backpack purse holding her cell phone, a map of New Mexico, and a   
wallet attached to a key chain. One key was to the Crashdown, one for her   
home, one for Maria's house, and one for her father's truck. There was also   
a dandelion that she had picked off of the side of the highway.  
  
She had long, silky brown hair and an innocent face. Depthless chocolaty   
brown eyes and soft pink lips accented her face. People trusted her- that's   
how she came across- trustworthy.  
  
The wind blew back across the asphalt, brushing around the Jetta as she   
slowed it into park at the the side of the road. She stepped out of the   
car, gathering her jacket tighter around her shoulders. She was trying to   
block out the wind- and the pain.  
  
She didn't even know why she had driven all the way out here. She had   
nothing pulling her to this mostly abandoned highway except for a strange   
feeling in the back of her mind that she needed to be here. She didn't   
think she would know what to say to Max when he returned, and suddenly   
Roswell had felt overwhelmingly like it was covered in a cloud of lies.  
  
The only thing she knew for sure was that the only person on this earth who   
she had ever truly loved was off in New York with his Destiny, and the one person   
she cared, and took responsibility for was heading out of town on this   
highway.  
  
She sniffed, and used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her face of tears and   
looked out at the darkened horizon. There- on the other side of the road,   
gathered into a tiny ball was the petite figure of a girl.  
  
The sun had set long ago when she ran over to Ava and tapped her shoulder   
awake.  
  
"Come back to Roswell with me," she said, and Ava nodded, letting herself be   
led to the Jetta- still wrapped in the shawl.  
-  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
I see your face  
I see your face  
-  
The End 


End file.
